five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
"I've Been Waiting For So Long" STORY
Please no hate.. It's like, mah first good-ish story ever :/ By the way, the main character is a female.. Chapter 1: Fright Attraction I walked into fazbears fright, afraid already, I looked around the place.. Suddenly one of the cameras on the wall moved a bit and looked at me, I didn't mind.. I heard some weird metal footsteps nearby, and I looked for the source, but I found nothing, I was kinda weirded out... I really shouldn't have came here at night.. I heard some mechanical laughing nearby, it really freaked me out, so I decided to look for the noise.. I found a boarded up room.. Great... I tried to get in, and eventually got in, seeing an extremely damaged yellow Bonnie suit, it's eyes were closed, but suddenly it's eyes opened, staring right at me.. I jumped back a little, afraid of what was gonna happen if I touched it.. it walked toward me, and then grabbed me, lifting me up in the air, spinning around, "OH MY GOD! It's been so long since I've seen a face around here.. WELCOME!" The animatronic says, then maniacally laughing.. "H-Hey, let go of me!" I said, trying to pull away, and I fell down, "What's wrong..? Is it the fact that i'm not an entertainer anymore? Is it the fact i'm extremely damaged?" The animatronic says. "IT'S THE FACT YOUR EXTREMELY CREEPY!" I shout, trying to crawl away, I think things got a little too weird too early.. the animatronic picks me up, and says "Well.. my name is springtrap.. welcome to fazbear's fright.. blah blah.. You get the idea!" maniacally laughing after, the animatronic slightly opens its jaw, and some sort of flesh is seen inside, "Recognize something?" The animatronic says, and I realize there is a dead person inside the suit.. "AAHH! What is that inside your mouth?!" I shout, trying to get away from him, "Why do you always want to run away from me..?" The animatronic says, and suddenly i'm stabbed by something in the back of the neck, and my vision fades to black... = Sorry for the short chapter, let me know what you think of this! First chapter.. phew.. = Chapter 2: Not What He Seems I woke up in a dark room, with scrap parts all around.. I was sitting on a table, and familiar mechanical laughing is heard nearby.. I get up and try to find an exit, and I eventually do.. I walk out of the room, and heavy metal footsteps are heard behind me, I quickly turn around to see Springtrap, and I jump back, "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I shout, and springtrap replys saying "Your special.. your different.. Why don't you stay with me..? how are you here anyways..? The place hasn't even opened yet.. but it will soon.." he says, grabbing me, whenever he said "but it will soon.." he said it in a more menacing tone, slightly freaking me out, "Have you heard rumors of the purple man..?" He asked me, and I replyed with "Uhh.. yea..?", springtrap lets go of me, "It isn't a rumor anymore.." Springtrap says, laughing like a maniac after, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS JUST RANDOMLY SHOW UP WHILE I'M HERE?!" I shout, and springtrap suddenly kicks me over. "I'm always here.." He says, grabbing me, suddenly I see an extremely burnt fox animatronic behind him, it seems to be missing an arm. MORE TO BE ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER Category:Stories Category:Work in progress __NOEDITSECTION__